


【好兆头 CA衍生】Stranger game.陌生人游戏

by kujyo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujyo/pseuds/kujyo
Summary: Slaughterhouse——屠宰场，这所英国历史悠久的名校的地下其实是一个巨大的地狱犬巢穴。校长Aziraphale（自认为是个普通人）想要带着学生逃离时不慎撞上了他养的狗（至少他是这么以为的。）为了悼念他的狗，他选择下车查看，并且毫不意外的遭遇了地狱犬。以正常恐怖片剧本来说的话，他在这身首分离已经是板上钉钉的事。此时，来查看地狱犬繁殖情况的恶魔Crowley意外地遇见了他苦寻多年的故人……





	【好兆头 CA衍生】Stranger game.陌生人游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是你需要知道的一些预警。  
> 有强奸描写。  
> 有暗示天使原先为无性的表现。  
> 双根警告。

Slaughterhouse的校长——学生私底下称呼他为The Bat，在匆忙逃离时撞上了他养的狗。

Mr.Chips，它是只纯血的Jack Russell Terrier——杰克罗素梗，毛有些略长，但小巧、敏捷且十分忠诚。  
这条骄傲的猎狐犬是他上任校长时的礼物，尽管他在任时期的Slaughterhouse并不如以前那样昌盛（他自己是绝对不会承认这点的。）但是他的小梗犬确实是越长越好的。  
他发誓他不是故意的，毕竟一条巨大的犬型怪物从窗户闯进来并且还当着你的面吃了个你的员工，你的身边还有需要保护的孩子们时，你总是会慌不择路的。  
所以当他感觉到车子撞上了一些软绵绵的东西的时候，他下意识地就以为那是追着自己出来了的Mr.Chips。  
噢那可怜的小东西！他马上就下了车，想要试图寻找小狗的尸体。  
但是从地上爬起的那东西可不是小狗，它浑身血淋淋光秃秃的，牙齿尖利得像是冰锥，发光的红色眼睛死死地盯着他，这东西一边从地上慢慢爬起一边从喉咙里发出骇人的吼声。  
好了，这大概就是他的一生了，他将要被奇怪的大型犬类动物一口咬掉头，从脖子的断口飚出来的血大概会让他看上去像个人形的红色喷泉池。  
诡异猎犬的牙已经伸到他的脖子上了，校长先生紧闭着眼睛等着死神割下他的头颅。

可是那巨大的犬型怪物却突然发出像是小狗一样的哀嚎声，它慌不择路地撞上载满学生的汽车，就这样载着被吓坏了的孩子们的车一路带着吓坏了大狗一路冲进了森林。  
“……”吓坏了的校长先生看着绝尘而去的汽车，人造载具全速前进时扬起的尘土在月光的反射下像是雾气一样。  
一位男人从森林里慢慢地走了出来，他脚蹬蛇皮靴，穿着一身黑，头发红得像是燃烧的地狱火，甚至在停电的晚上还在户外戴着墨镜。他的颧骨很高，两只手都十分嚣张地插在口袋里，并且用一种十分让人不适的眼神透过黑色的镜片上下打量着自己。  
“真的吗？ Angel，一头Garm在你面前，你能采取行动只有闭上你的眼睛吗？”  
男人踩着歪歪扭扭的步伐走近了校长先生。  
要是往常，校长先生一定会皱着眉头但是硬装出友好地请他离开，毕竟Slaughterhouse可不能容许这样散漫的人士在这瞎转悠，它可是大英帝国未来的小主人们的摇篮，他的职责就是负责为这些小主人们轻轻哼唱入睡的歌曲，而这样的男人给他的感觉就像一张皇后乐队的唱片，看在上帝的份上，你可不能给那些孩子听摇滚！  
但他可没心思管这些了，他甚至没听清红发男人嘴里嘟囔着什么。  
“ Angel，我找了你四十多年。”  
男人把墨镜往下拉，露出他黄金色的蛇瞳，视线黏着在校长先生的脸上。  
这显然是不能理解的，校长先生心想。一个陌生男子闯入校园，口气轻浮地称自己为 Angel，而且——  
“这位先生！我也只有四十多岁！”  
他忍不住高喊了出来，毕竟眼前这位男人看上去也就三四十多岁，这不是恶作剧就是什么老土的搭讪方法。  
“而且现在这里很危险，您该赶紧离开！”他好心地提醒道。  
红发男人眉毛上挑，露出一个不可置信的表情。“在过了四十多年之后你气还没消？第一句话就是装作不认识我？ Angel，你可真是狠心。”  
他慢慢逼近校长先生。  
“噢，那允许我自我介绍一下我自己。”男人把校长先生压在树干上，在他的耳边用十分低沉的声音低语道。  
老天啊，他的声音就像淬了蜂蜜酒的苹果一样，邪恶又甜蜜地缓缓从耳道淌进他的脑子里，这甜味似曾相识。  
“先生…您，您太近了……！”  
校长先生又急又怕地伸出几个手指抵在男人的胸前，他不敢用整只手去阻止，就好像这男人是用邪恶的蜜做的陷阱，多用上几根指头就会染上更多一样。  
“我叫Crowley，Anthony.J.Crowley。”  
吹在耳廓上的气息让他的身子有些发软，但他还是强撑起双脚。  
“那，那么。Mr.Crowley，你能离远一点了吗？”  
校长先生别过视线，男人的脸让他心跳加速，这让校长先生担心起这是否是心脏病的前兆，他还正值壮年，可不想担起英年早逝的名头。  
恶魔嗅到胡思乱想的气味，他愤愤地又把校长先生压得紧了点。  
“Aziraphale！”他从牙里挤出这个名字，像是在咀嚼一块瑞士糖，音拖得又长又黏。  
校长先生平时拥有很多名字。  
最常见的是Head master，老师，学生，有业务来往的人们都会这样称呼他，毕竟他是Slaughterhouse的校长，这是他的身份，他的职责，他理当被这样称呼。  
然后是The Bat，有些学生私底下这么叫他，他都知道得一清二楚的，因为他扬起双手时他总会用手指勾住学士袍的边，这样的表演效果很好，即使大多数人都觉得这样的动作像一只大蝙蝠。  
更多时候，Mr.Chips会叫他汪汪汪，这算是他最喜欢的一种称呼。  
很少有人真的透过校长先生去叫他的真名，他打赌有一半的学生不特意去Wiki上查都不会知道他究竟叫什么。  
但是这位素未谋面的红发男人却如此亲昵地叫着他的名字。  
Crowley咬上校长先生的脖子，没用多大力，就好像生气的时候对着自己攒了几个月买下来的游戏机下不了手只能愤愤地把手柄用不大不小的力道甩到厚厚的毛绒地毯上一样。  
Aziraphale受到惊吓般地轻喘了起来，两只手不受控制的抓着红发男人的肩膀。  
“先生…你在做什么？”他发抖的声音听在Crowley的耳朵里像一只蜷缩在墙角躲得像筛糠似的仓鼠。  
蛇从脖子一路咬上了脸，他霸道地堵住了Aziraphale还想说什么的嘴，把信子伸进口腔里，用细长的非人的舌头去翻弄小小软软的人类舌头，然后探得更深，分叉的舌尖骚弄着校长先生的喉咙。  
Aziraphale感觉像是口腔被人侵犯了一样，他昏昏沉沉的脑子还没能反应过来是什么肆虐在他的口腔里，生理泪水从泪腺里挤了出来，氧气渐渐被掠夺走，他都要喘不过气来了，只能锤了锤Crowley的胸膛，这才被放开。  
校长忙着补回自己缺失的氧气，他疲惫的趴在男人的胸膛上大口大口地喘着气，丝毫没注意到男人正一边试图解开他的西装扣一边咒骂这难搞的服饰。  
“怎么比你原来那套还要难脱！”他嘟嘟囔囔地用蛮力扯开了外套上的两粒扣子，换来了校长先生的惊声尖叫。  
“小心点！这可是订制的！”  
Aziraphale心疼地摸摸有些松开了的铁艺扣（扣子上的花纹可都是专门为他设计的），自己默默地解开了剩下的，然后脱下了外套，免得这没耐性的男人毁了他这件好衣服。  
——并且完全没有意识到这是羊入虎口还给老虎递餐具的行为。  
“你的衬衫呢？它们也是订制的吗？”  
Crowley居高临下地用玩味的眼神打量着Aziraphale。  
此时的他正在专心叠着自己的外套，便从思考的缝隙里回答他。  
“那倒不是，我衣柜应该还有好几件。”  
叠好了高级定制外套的校长先生突然反应过来将要发生的事情，但已经晚了，只听呲啦一声，衬衫便从领口被撕裂，只有衣摆处的几个扣子还顽强地坚持着。  
抱着折成小方块的外套的Aziraphale吓得一动不动，毛骨悚然的晚风拂过他裸露的肌肤，然后就是腰际不安分的双手。  
接着，左手不安分地慢慢往下，右手则往上走。左手的指腹只是摸了摸便让坚韧的小牛皮皮带碎成一段一段的，但是校长先生还没来得及表示吃惊，右手的指尖便掐住他的乳头，慢慢搓揉，迫使他的惊叫声变味成交杂着喘息的呻吟。  
这所历史悠久的名校曾经孕育出了掌握着英国，乃至国际生杀大权的人物，她是一座富丽堂皇又腐朽不堪的宫殿。而宫殿的主人如今却被陌生男人压在某棵还没结果的樱桃树的树干上亵玩，四周隐约地传来猛兽的嘶吼声，红色的眼睛在暗夜里像是宇宙里漂浮着成对的红矮星。

“呜……”  
校长先生的腿此时被折成一个锐角，他被自称Crowley的红发男人单手抱起，脊背跟粗糙的树皮只隔着一层薄薄的绸缎布料，的确硌着那些骨头不大舒服，但是比起男人捅进身后那个难以启齿的入口肆虐的手指来说都不算什么。  
在此前Aziraphale从没跟任何人有过如此亲密的关系，不管是女性还是男性，他只是生来觉得他不该去沾染性爱这种听上去就罪恶万分的行为。  
这听上去的确很怪，但校长先生把守身如玉当成自己的使命，在成长的过程中，他低头躲过女同学的媚眼，推拒过酒吧里的帅气男士递过来的马提尼，用校长职务繁忙为由不知道推脱掉过多少次相亲。  
而如今他被话都没说上过几句的陌生男人用手指肏弄着，他与生俱来的使命感反倒在这个时候退缩了。  
粘稠的淫水在指尖流窜着发出咕叽的响声，甚至溢出来了些许白色泡沫。  
“先生，你不能——”为了维持自己残存不多的自尊心，校长先生开口抗议道。  
伊甸园的蛇嗤笑一声，又多塞了根手指进去。“我不能什么？你是我的东西，Angel。”蛇满意地听着天使受惊的喘息声，他还挺享受Aziraphale这个装作不认识自己的游戏的，毕竟这么多年了，这不开窍的白色花苞第一次跟他玩情趣。  
“你叫起来比苏活区街上那些婊子还好听。”他用自己长长的信子舔舐着校长先生敏感的脖颈，并发出愉悦的嘶嘶声。  
而Aziraphale只捕捉到了一些比较关键的字眼，他前一秒还在情迷意乱，后一秒就抓住Crowley的肩膀。  
“你召过妓？！”  
看在上帝的份上，他也不知道自己为什么这么在乎，对方可是个不由分说就在强奸他的性犯罪者，你管他有没有去过苏活区找快活，但他怎么就该死的这么在乎呢。  
但红发男人面对他的质问明显有些慌了，就连那大提琴音色般的嗓音都提高了几度。  
“当然没有！你把我当什么了，这只是个比喻！天啊，你以前也没较真到这个地步。”为了转移注意力，他抽送手指的速度又快了许多，校长先生觉得自己的下面湿得像个维多利亚瀑布。

Crowley一边嘟嘟囔囔一边拉开自己臌胀裤裆的拉链，Aziraphale非常不幸地见证了这个过程。  
两根又红又大的阴茎就这么从内裤里直接弹了出来，一根比另一个稍显短了一截，但它们同样都是昂首挺胸，活力十足，健康的前液自顶端溢出。  
校长先生理所当然地惊叫起来。  
“不行——！”  
Aziraphale觉得自己今天真是倒霉透了，被奇怪的大狗追杀，被奇怪的男人玩弄屁股就算了，他甚至都已经做好被侵犯的准备了，但他只做好了被一根侵犯的准备，可不是两根！再说了，正常人怎么会有两根阴茎，等下，正常人也不会有黄金色的蛇瞳跟长长的蛇信———啊啊！！  
就在一声抗议后片刻诡异的寂静后，Crowley已经先让一根捅进了那又热又软的天堂之洞了，他非常不礼貌地打断了校长先生的思考，并自顾自地让自己爽了起来。  
这样其实挺不方便的，以前Aziraphale的那副人偶身体可以随便加洞，所以两根都能很好的照顾到，可是这该死的人类男性身体不仅不能增加可插入的穴，甚至该死的窄小——妈的，但还挺舒服的。  
Crowley就着校长先生的啜泣跟用奇迹作弊出来的淫液大力抽送起来，他抓着Aziraphale肉嘟嘟的屁股蛋，富余的肉从他的指缝里凸出来，手感好得不得了。  
校长的下巴搁在Crowley的肩头，背部被粗糙的树皮磨得有些发红，他一边应对着下身潮水般汹涌的进犯，一边还要胆战心惊地盯着那些丛林中的猩红色双眼。  
他起先不明白为什么那些凶猛的异兽在红发男人出现后就落荒而逃了，现在他有些懂了，如果说那些大狗是地狱来的野兽的话，这位恐怕是比野兽更加可怕的存在。但奇怪的是，他却完全害怕不起来这个男人，他怕死了那些在周围伺机而动的野兽，却不害怕这个让野兽都望而却步的奇怪男人。  
一种呼之欲出的熟悉感萦绕在他的喉头，并不是因为男人的瞳孔像是一颗他曾经别在胸口的琥珀胸针，也不是因为他有一头跟他最喜欢的领带一样颜色的红发，他发誓这辈子都没见过这样张狂又迷人的男人，但他却不自觉地被吸引。  
Crowley肏弄的力度不断加大，害得Aziraphale为了让自己不掉下去只能愈发紧地抱住他，龟头擦过前列腺时强烈的快感使Aziraphale把不住自己的嘴，他的呻吟越发高亢，暧昧的呻吟与无人的树林绝对是绝配，那些呻吟声被层层的树叶挡住之后，就只剩一些模糊又引人遐想的低喘还在树林里回响。  
Slaughterhouse的校长就这样在他心爱的校园面前性交，像那些平时管不住的野鸳鸯一样，不一样的是他根本没想压抑自己的呻吟。  
蛇的一根阴茎在后穴里大大咧咧地进进出出，而另一个只能可怜兮兮的用头部磨蹭着会阴把它弄得湿哒哒黏糊糊的，两人都被这种欲求不满的感觉折磨疯了，Aziraphale甚至有种会阴处能再长出个洞来的错觉。

“操，这也太折磨人了。”  
Crowley空出一只手打了个响指，草地上就出现了一张厚厚的毛毯，他慢慢地把阴茎从校长的屁股里抽出来，然后把他轻轻地放在毛毯上。  
“Angel，原谅我。”  
Aziraphale仰躺在毛毯上，那句原谅我让他有相当不好的预感，但他不敢轻举妄动，只能等着Crowley下一步的动作。  
红发的蛇首先是把第一根阴茎推进去，整个过程因为已经被肏的十分松软的肠道而进行得很快且顺畅，校长先生隐约意识到即将要发生的事，他象征性地挣扎了一下，害怕又期待地看着男人把第二根阴茎的龟头抵在穴口。  
云霄飞车慢慢爬上最顶端，当它即将要一冲而下时，Aziraphale的心跳快得像是摇滚乐队里的鼓手在高潮时打出的节拍。  
接着它就顺着几乎垂直的轨道冲进了窄小的隧道里，天使几乎是一瞬间就尖叫出来，眼泪大颗大颗地从他的泪腺里挤了出来，他绝对不会承认这些眼泪是两根阴茎剧烈挤压着前列腺而爽出来的，所以他大喊着。  
“你……！哈啊…啊啊，你这个恶魔！”  
他的确是恶魔，所以厚脸皮的蛇继续辛勤地用两根生殖器来来回回地在天使的体内肆虐，粘稠的淫液沾着他整根阴茎黏糊糊的。他还从未试过用两根阴茎去侵犯天使的一个洞，这次体验让他爽到一个新的高度。的确，他每次品尝天使的时候都像是在打开一个从未开启过礼物盒，里面装着摸起来像羽毛一样轻柔的白水晶摆设，摆设是诱惑人却不自知的处子，是含苞待放的玫瑰。  
“操。”Crowley低喘着，他特别喜欢在天使身边说脏话，然后欣赏他有些羞愤的表情，在他眼里看来像是缀上了草莓的奶油蛋糕一样。  
校长先生已经在起起伏伏的爱欲中晕头转向，他抓着红发男人的肩膀，隐约记得他说过自己叫做Crowley。所以他不停地喊着Crowley，Crowley，像是在海上漂浮的人抓住的浮板，他大概教过好几个甚至十几个叫Crowley的学生，但那些学生的名字都不会像这个男人一样，这名字在这男人身上真像一条蛇，不是那种在你脚边蠕动爬行的，而是昂首挺胸地缠在你的上肢，你的脖颈，你的心脏的那种。  
“Aziraphale，Aziraphale。”  
Crowley也礼尚往来地嚼碎天使的名字念给他听，他的气息喷在Aziraphale的上肢，脖颈，乃至心脏上，弄得校长先生连灵魂都开始瘙痒起来。  
他的胯部还在不知疲倦地肏着天使的目前一个且仅有一个的穴，傲人尺寸的性器比赛似的一下比一下重，一下比一下深。天使打赌，如果他是个女的，这个深度绝对已经操进了子宫。  
突然他觉得有湿湿软软的东西在舔他的脚踝，他顺着乖巧的呜咽声的方向看过去，一只毛色上等且健康活泼的杰克罗素梗正在用它的舌头讨好地舔着主人的脚踝。  
“Mr.Chips！你还活着！”爱犬失而复得的喜悦没有持续几秒就被羞耻盖过，小型犬玻璃珠一样的眼睛盯着主人被侵犯的不堪模样。  
“这是你养的狗吗，Angel？”Crowley调笑着空出一只手抚摸着小狗的头，小型犬突然乖乖地收起舌头坐在一旁静静地旁观着这一切。  
他本该是个英国绅士，看在——看在，这回看在女王的份上，他是个经历过贵族高等教育的典型英国绅士，他手上用来开车的皮手套都还没来得及脱下来，他的男士吊带袜都还好好的扣着——只是被剥离了一半的绅士的武装的他，看上去却当着他养了多年的小狗面前被肏得像是个身经百战的娼妓。

他没有经历过正常的同志性爱该是多久，但是这该死的已经持续了大概一个多小时了吧，就连他自己的前端都没靠任何爱抚硬生生地就靠着前列腺刺激高潮了好几回，但这男人竟然还没有要射的意思。  
Crowley似乎看出天使的不满，他本以为天使已经习惯这个长度的性爱了，但考虑到Aziraphale在跟他玩装作是陌生人的游戏，他还是好心的在校长先生的耳边低沉地提醒了一下。  
“亲爱的，我可是蛇啊。”——交配时间长到令人发指的一种动物。  
Aziraphale觉得今天的自己真的很倒霉，不仅被凶猛的野兽追杀，还被陌生男人在野外侵犯，而且不止一根而是两根！现在他告诉自己，这场性爱还得在自己的狗的注视下持续几小时。  
他的眼圈又慢慢地红了起来，Crowley虽然喜欢天使被自己肏弄到流出舒爽的生理泪水的样子，但是他却不乐见天使因为伤心而从心脏里流出来的泪水，他分得清哪种是哪种，他懂得悬崖勒马。  
所以蛇轻轻地吻过天使的眼泪，他说。  
“我现在就可以结束。”他当然能控制自己何时射精，他只是喜欢赖在天使的体内。  
于是在Aziraphale还没有任何准备的情况下，恶魔的精液像是开闸的洪水一样射在他的肠壁上，炽热的温度一下子填满天使的整个肚子，一股暖意促使着天使也跟着射精了，但他射了太多次了，仅剩的一点点精液可怜兮兮地从龟头慢慢挤出，阴茎终于有气无力的垂了下去。

恶魔的精液射得又多又烫，直接把天使的凡人身躯的腹部灌得有些微鼓，直到Crowley好心地把两根阴茎都抽了出来，那些精液才争先恐后地流得到都是，沾在他的腹部，臀部，和大腿根内部。  
天使无力合起自己大开的双腿，他只能有气无力地躺在毛毯上轻喘，眼神也无力从Crowley的脸上移开。  
Crowley也笑眯眯地盯着天使有些失神的面容。

这一瞬间，就是这个该死的瞬间，校长先生终于意识到那如鲠在喉的似曾相识感是什么了。  
他终于意识到他根本不是个人类，他是个带着任务的天使——当然他的任务就是教育好这一学校的精英贵族（虽然他失败的挺彻底），不然他也不会特意转世到世袭校长的家族中作为独生子来管理这所该死的浸有夹竹桃的蜜糖罐。  
“Crowley——！”  
他猛地坐起来，第一个发难的就是他的恶魔朋友，开始在心里一条一条的列举罪状。  
其一。  
“你不能强迫一个陌生人跟你发生性关系——！”  
蛇不以为然的挠挠耳朵，他以为这事发生的根本你情我愿的。  
其二。  
“你怎么能让一条这么可爱的小狗看着这么……这么…罪恶的事情呢！”  
蛇认为跟天使的交合是愉快且神圣的，而且就他读完这狗的脑子里的所有事时候，更是发现因为主人的清心寡欲让这条杰克罗素梗根本不懂人类的性爱为何物。  
其三。  
“我的学校——！你怎么能放任地狱犬在我的学校乱跑呢——！”  
蛇认为这件事情他同样是无罪的，毕竟是地狱犬的窝现在这里，然后这所学校的所有者再往上盖的学校，凡事总得讲个先来后到，再说了，又不是他把地狱犬放在这儿养的，他只是帮忙来看看地狱犬的繁殖情况罢了。

Aziraphale站起身来，他打了个响指处理掉了他身上性爱的痕迹并且又习惯性穿回他的校长三件套。  
“我还得继续管理这个学校呢。”天使随手把一头他能感知到最近的一只地狱犬扔回了那个犬类地下巢穴。  
“……？！”Crowley有些慌张的抬起自己的墨镜。“你不回去书店吗？”  
“还是你还在生我那个时候的气？”  
校长皮下的天使皱着眉看了Crowley一眼，良久，他叹了口气。  
“我没生你的气，再说了我也没躲你四十多年，只是任务来的太突然，我在这执行任务（顺便忘了你。）而已。”  
“我还以为你怪我——”  
“怪你因为赶着去皇后乐队的演唱会而忘了接我去吃晚餐？Crowley，我没这么小心眼。”  
恶魔心虚地耸肩，彼时上面还没学会闯进他的车载收音机交代工作，他也没那么讨厌皇后。 而且天使很明显就是这么小心眼，他还记着呢！ “但是我还得管理这学校呢，之前做的实在太糟了，这地方的痛苦比爱要膨胀好几倍。”

黎明在地平线埋伏多时，它慢慢跃上天空，很快，亮堂的地方从天边像是月牙的一个角就变成了整片天空。  
此时一群年轻人在经历了一晚上血雨腥风（字面意思）之后终于从通道逃出生天。  
整个学校的地下现在都潜伏着绵绵密密的天然气和地狱犬，年纪尚嫩的孩子们做出了他人生中最宏大的决定。  
他把燃着火的打火机扔进学校的地下密道，绵绵密密的天然气跟地狱犬被飞窜的火苗点燃，就这样在整个迷宫里来去自如。

“我怎么会任由这学校变成这样呢……真是……”Aziraphale还在碎碎念。  
Crowley感受到地下火苗造成的骚动，他戳了戳还在懊恼的天使。  
“Angel，有什么东西要来了。”  
接着整座学校就被地下的天然气爆炸粉碎了，整栋华美的建筑物就这样在天使的眼前成了一粒粒带着火星的尘土。  
恶魔贴心的用奇迹包裹住了自己跟天使还有他作为人类的时候养着的那条小型犬。

“我的学校……我的Slaughterhouse……”Aziraphale呆若木鸡地看了看化成废墟的礼堂，又看了看极力忍着幸灾乐祸的恶魔。  
“我知道，我知道。”恶魔很辛苦地忍着笑拍了拍天使的肩膀，然后半推半就地带着他走到自己开来的爱车边上，并打开车门请他入座。  
天使也就这样迷迷糊糊地上了车，嘴里碎碎念着他化成尘土的学校，似乎不相信一切发生的那么快。  
恶魔亲了一口天使的嘴角，他说。  
“你看，学校没了，你的任务就结束了啊。”天使居然觉得他说的有些道理。  
于是就这样，恶魔跟着车载音乐一起哼着Bohemian Rhapsody然后带着天使回了书店。

此时距离天堂知道Aziraphale任务失利让学生把Slaughterhouse炸了个粉碎跟地狱得知Crowley去视察地狱犬繁殖情况却没能阻止人类小屁孩一个打火机端了整个狗窝还有一个星期。  
距离他们两个连写了一个月的超长文书报告还有一个月零一个星期。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到一篇肉写了我这么久！  
> 我尊的喜欢校长造型，希望大家都能去看看屠宰场准则真的还挺逗的233  
> 其实只是很想写天使“？？？这个人怎么回事怎么我不认识他他就要干我”  
> 然后恶魔“怎么回事天使会跟我玩情趣了装作不认识我我要干他！”  
> 这样而已。  
> 谢谢各位能抱着宽容的心态看到这里，肥肠感谢。


End file.
